BVR: Dr M's
by Elsa Pheniox
Summary: The bakugan battle brawlers have officially become flock members with the Vexos even though they do not have wings and everything goes back to normal, well as normal as it gets with Shun and Ace around and people keep getting sick including Fang and Shun and those two never get sick. and what of Shun's crush and a twitter war #AceXShun
1. Fangs sick

**I do not own MR or bakugan, I am in the process of editing all my stories**

Chapter 1: Fangs sick

Max:

After taking down ITEX and Zenoheld, My flock and the BVR decided to come live with mom and Jeb; who were now engaged. I shared a room with Ella and as normal I got up before her, which she could sleep till noon if you let her. Angel and Nudge shared a room, Iggy and Gazzy, and Fang had a room to himself. Runo and Julie, Mira and Mylene, Alice and Melsa, Keith and Gus, Ace and Hydron, Marucho and Volt, Lync and Baron and Shadow and Dan all had rooms together. Shun had a room to himself like Fang.

I got dressed and walked down stairs, I could tell shun was already up because the door had been left open. That boy could never remember to shut it, Fang and Shun were always the first two up, it's like those two had internal alarm clocks. Fang was always scaring Shun though. Ever since we had got here fang had been practicing his power. He'd stand perfectly still, normaly by doorways and corners and when someone walked by, normally Shun, he would suddenly be there scaring the daylights out of the poor boy. I pulled the screen door shut, and when I turned towards the den I saw the paper in Jebs chair, Shun had a habit of reading the paper before Jeb even got up. I saw Iggy coming down the stairs "Hey," Iggy said "I'll make some eggs, where's Shun and Fang?"

"Hey," Shun said as he pulled out his phone. I jumped not even hearing him come in "When Jeb comes down tell him the paper is in his chair, where's Fang"

"Most likely doing his thing again" Iggy said getting started on breakfast.

"Shun, did you shut the door" I asked

"No" Shun huffed

"Go Shut it" I said, he shuffled over to the door and shut it as mom came down

Fang

_I was ten and near the edge of the woods, near the mountains. I heard a distant voice call "Ninito…. Ninito…." I thought I was imagining it so I looked around and sure enough I saw her. A women was on the hillside, but she was a ghost. She stood on a fallen tree, waving me to her. She had on very strange clothing- all black, but that wasn't what was strange about it. It looked like feathers. Her smile wasn't even a smile was all it was an insane grin. She was scary in all ways but scarist of all were her eyes, they were jet black and filled me with dread and terror. I looked away and pretended not to see her. But she knew I had seen her_

_She called again "Ninito, come here! Come and help me" I didn't want to engage with her but I found myself shaking my head. "I have something for you, do you want to see it" I shook my head again. She started coming towards me, and I ran._

_Then the scene changed, I was in my bedroom getting ready for the day when I looked out of the window, out in the road I saw a dark figure, but it wasn't any figure it was the grim reaper._

I shot up like a bullet, breathing heavily, my throat hurt. I looked around and didn't see the grim reaper or the woman anywhere, so I went back to bed

Max

"You'd think if he's doing the talent of his, he would have scared someone by now" Volt said, nudge was up and not a hint of Fang.

"You don't think he's still in the bed, do you?" Lync said

"Ahh, he probably stayed up all night on that stupid blog of his" Hydron said

"yea, I think he's determined to read every god damn comment that he gets, come on Max lets go get the Goth prince up" Shun said

"Be sure to slap him upside the head for staying up all night" Ace said

"Sure thing." Shun said and we walked up to Fangs room to my surprise he was still in bed with the curtains drawn Shun walked right over to his bed "would it hurt to have a little Damn sun light" he opened the curtains Fangs Face was flushed "Yo, fang, it's 10, time to get your god damn ass out of the damn bed" Shun said, he was really something else,

"Fang do you feel alright" I asked shaking him silently he didn't move

Shun:

Max tried to shake fang awake to no avail, I gently put my hand on his forehead and to my surprise his eyes fluttered open he was very warm, and not that way. Yes I have a really dirty mind, get over it. "Fang it's 10 you need to get up" I said he stood up fell over; he put his head in his hands

"Fang are you alright" Max asked

"Just a little dizzy" he said she put her hand on his shoulder

"Fang your very warm are you sure you feel okay, I'm going to get Mom. Shuneul Antony Kazami, get your mind out of the gutters" I had busted out laughing at the first part, which only made me laugh harder

"My minds always in the damn gutter ask Ang" I said,

"Count on that, you stay here with him" Max said flipping the light on me and fang closed our eyes; it was bright so I went and turned it off

"What did you mean by that" Fang said

"I just have a very dirty mind" I said as the others came in and Dr. M started looking over fang

"I'd say he has the flu Fang, you need to stay in bed for six days" Dr. M said and fang said something that I couldn't understand "you can talk in twenty seconds" the thermometer beeped and she took it out of his mouth

"Why does the whole world have to be in here?" fang asked you see when Max went and said Fang was sick they all came in it's more of a surprise when I get sick, well it would be if I got sick, because I never get sick.

"Okay guys you heard him, get out, get out, get out, Shuneul GET OUT" max yelled at me

"Kay, ima get mocha" I said running to my room to get my wallet, I pulled on a pair hiking boots, sure MC's was right next door but I was going to take a hike through the woods and go up to Elsa's palace then I'll go get my mocha then come home. This home it's more than I ever had back in Japan with my Grandpa or Mom or in Russia with My Jerk of a Father and bitch of a Step-mother. And plus Dr. M lets me do as I please when I please she doesn't care as long as I'm home before ten and I get home safely. Which once I didn't, well I wasn't really hurt I had twisted my ankle walking. I grabbed my keys and went outside it was a three mile walk from here to Elsa's palace. When I got to her house I used my key to get in she was normally always home and she rarely ever left the palace. "Hey Elsa" I called

"Shun" she said running down the stairs she was princess of the bakugan, she can make a bakugan evolve if they prove worthy or she wants to brag that her bakugan is the best, hers is Darkus deluxe Hydranoid it has four heads at the moment at first sight you'd think it was a real hydra until it spoke and I'll tell you Hydra loves to trash talk his opponents, her little brother Prince Onex can kill a bakugan, he's a bit evil he can shoot fire from his hands where Elsa can shoot ice and snow. "So, how are you liking your new home" Elsa asked

"Oh I love it, though fang is somewhat a brat" I said

* * *

><p>Max<p>

"I thought shun went to go get a mocha?" Nudge said

"He's not back yet" Dan said you could hear the concern in his voice; he was always concerned about Shun

"your right, it is right next door unless he took a hike through the woods and went to see Elsa… bingo that's where he is" Ace said, Ace was normally the quiet boy

"So do think he got the mocha yet" Ella said

"not a chance he won't drink it until he's in the house then he gets very hyper, and goes all ninja bullet on sugar on us and we have to deal with his wildness and on top of that he talk's pure randomness. Though it would be great on my blood pressure if he go the mocha and went and annoyed Elsa, but he'd never do that to her, nope, nope, nope. Why does Shun have to always bother me, it's like it's always annoy Ace day in his mind, some days I just want to wring his neck. And he has to curse all the dang time and thinks he's a ninja. Why can't he not be a ninja for one freaking mphh—"I stared in shock as the quiet boy Ace pulled a nudge, Dan and Shadow clamped their hands over his mouth and he was still going, Mira mimicked whacking him in the back of the head, he was like in a trance, a nudge trance. The door slammed shut and I heard shun sing well more like shouting a Disney song in Japanese "and the chaos begins" Ace said after prying Dan and Shadows hands off of him.


	2. bad move ace

**I don't own Bakugan or MR**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2: Bad move Ace<strong>

Okay that was the worst mistake of my life, and I have made some pretty bad mistakes, I should of never let shun out of the house "okay, why did I even let shun out of the house" Dan said right now shun was yelling out random phrase's and—

"I BELIVE I CAN FLY!" shun yelled jumping off the banister and landing next to Iggy, and Ace on the couch

"Hey, watch it idiot" Ace snapped and shun began to sing

"Where have all the good men gone  
>and where are all the gods—" then I saw something I never thought I'd ever see I knew Ace did not like Shun, but this was out of the box, uncalled for. Ace lunged at Shun<p>

"One more lyric I dare you" Ace yelled, punching and kicking, and shun was kicking him and also punching, and biting, the occasional fight was expected between those two, according to the others

"Shun's snapped out of his sugar rush" Angel said beside of me

Ace

I lunged the ninja and we fought but then I heard the dreaded sound of "ACE GRIT" from behind me, I turned around slowly and Dr. M was standing behind me, shun tackled me, getting the upper hand of my distraction, any punishment I would of got forgotten, I pulled out my full strength. I shoved shun off of me and into the couch, he got up and ran out back and I followed him, he threw a punch at my face but I caught his hand and twisted it, he kicked me in the stomach and I fell over off balanced I then tackled him and started to punch at him, he dogged, I was making dents in the ground, then I got him in the nose and he flipped me off of him, his nose was bleeding. He grabbed my arm and flipped me over his head, I swung a punch and hit him in the side, then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and he pulled the other way, I knew what would happen if he did that but it was too late to let go, I heard the bone in his arm snap, Shun screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. I smiled then felt Jeb grabbed the back off my neck, the scruff of my neck.

"Go up to your room right now" he said and pushed me in the house

Shun

When Ace had twisted my arm behind my back I made the worst mistake I could have made while fighting, I pulled agents him and my bone snapped, I fell to the ground in searing pain, I saw Jeb grab Ace by his neck and drag him inside of the house.

"Mom, what do we do" max said

"We need to take him to the ER" Dr. M said

_Oh great, I'm going to end up in a cast_

_You were going to end up with a cast anyway, and I think it's a sling_

_Same deference_

_No there is a big difference_

_I know there's a difference!_

_Yeah right, dumbass._

_You're not helping._

_You do know you are talking to yourself right._

_Shut up!_

**Shun stop fighting with you, it just sounds wired.** Angel thought to me

_Sorry I was having one of my moments as Dan calls it_

Dr. M and Max lifted me up into the car which Dr. M had pulled next to me, Max, Dan, and Mira got in as well. When we got to the ER a doctor meet us right away with a stricter and they put me on it and took me to a room, only Dr. M got to stay with me after she parked the car, the others had to go to the waiting room, the doctor to a few X-rays then put my arm in a sling and then we all got back in the car and we drove home, I was giving pain meds to take. Man I hated this already, it was my right arm, and I'm right handed well this is great. I hate my life right now.

once we got home Dan helped me to my room and stayed with me the rest of the night, and we did our usual talks about code-red, Bakugan interspace, Bakugan, Ace, Zenoheld, gundaliens, and alcohol oh and somehow ITEX made it into our talks. I'm just glad I only have to keep this on for a few days it's just a bruised bone thank god, but it sure didn't feel, like it


	3. I'm not sick

**I don't own Bakugan or MR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I'm not sick<strong>

I walked down the stairs, it was nine in the morning, and Gazzy and Ace was up I went over and sat by Ace on the couch, it looked as he went back to quiet prep. He didn't acknowledge me "So what was up with you yesterday, how much trouble did you get into since we didn't see you the rest of the day" I asked him

"we do that, and I got spanked. I just couldn't contain my stupid temper any longer. Max, I'm really upset that I hurt him and I'm kind of worried since he's still sleeping, I um went too uh check on him, felt that I owed it to him." Ace said

"I'm sure he's fine preppy" I said

"Please don't call me that" he said

"would you prefer hot-shot" I asked teasingly

"yes I would, I like that one believe it or not" He said

"Okay, Hot-Shot" I said, it felt wired calling him that "Know what I'm just going to stick with Ace" I said and Ace me his signature 'evil Ace' grin we also call it the 'I'm-plotting-something' grin or the 'perfect' grin and a lot of other things a silence fell among us and Ace went to texting someone probably Selena Gomez, not. well he has a grl he's been "talking" too named Selena waterfall and we call her Selena Gomez. as in we I mean shun and baron. after a few moments fang came stumbling down the stairs "Fang!" I said as he lost his balance, and he would of hit the floor had it not been for Gus walking up behind him and was able to catch him before he hit the floor.

"I'm Fine" Fang said

"Why are you up? shouldn't you be in the bed resting" Ace said, but there was no way he was concerned about Fang, Ace loves himself more than he cares about anyone else, it gets annoying but we love him.

"you care?" Fang asked

"No, but Max does now why are you out of the bed." Ace said

"I need to pee" Fang said "and Dan is in ours, now, I got to pee really bad." Fang Whined and I walked with him to the Bathroom after he was done I saw every one but Shun was up,

"Shun up?" Fang asked

"No, he's not." Dan said coming down the stairs, I was taking fang back to his room which just happened to b right next to Shun's so I could wake Shun up

"I hope he didn't get sick from sitting with me yesterday" Fang said, his face was really flushed this morning

"Why do you care, you just like scarring him" Ace said

"That's not ture, I do that becaue I care about him, and to keep him on his toes" Fang said

"Well you sure do a good job of it" Ace said going back to his phone

"Well, we can wake shun up, once we get Fang back to his bed" Dan said grabbing Fangs wrist and almost dragging him up the stairs I shock my head and followed up after them after we put fang back to bed we went to shuns room he was awake but still laying in the be, it wasn't like him to just lay around and do nothing all day. I walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled down next to him Dan sat on the edge of his bed and felt his forehead.

"Shun why haven't you got up yet? It's almost eleven" I said he didn't even look at me

"Huh, oh uhh, didn't feel like it" he said

"That's not like you do you feel alright Shuneul you feel as if you have a fever" Dan said

"I'm fine Dan, and we've been over this, don't call me by my full name, I hate it" Shun said " It sounds stupid, ... and it's a girls name"

"Max go Get Dr. Mom" Dan said

"I'm not sick" Shun complained " I never get sick" I laughed, Just like Fang, I thought and walked down to the kitchen and saw mom sitting on the couch with Ella and Ace, Ace was snoring quite loudly. I slapped him upside the head

"Ow, what was that for" he muttered

"Finally that was getting annoying" Hydron said

"You were snoring" I said

"No I wasn't" Ace said "I don't snore"

"Yes you do" the resistance and Vexos sad in unison then alot of jinx's chorused around

"Mom, I think Shun's got sick" I said

"Oh my god, ninja wannabe's sick" Ace said

"We don't know that for sure Ace" Dad said as we all walked up to Shuns room Dan was standing at the door way, Mom had went and got the thermometer and stuck it in Shun's mouth and boy did he not seam to happy

"i'th nit'th sith" Shun tried to say but no one could understand him

"You can talk in a minute" Mom said and once it beeped and she took it out to read it Shun said

"I'm not sick" Shun said

"Well, your tempter is 102 degrees, but it's not the flu like fang, I'll say a ay in bed and you should be fine, it should blow over by the morning." Mom said

"Okay, just leave me alone, and I'm hungry" Shun said

"Okay, i'll fix you something and I better fix Fang something while I'm at it"

"yeah, we wouldn't wont Prince of the Darkness to get hungry" Ace said

"Fuck off Ace" Shun said

"I think that's my cue to get out" Ace said as he left, for a boy living with cancer he sure was a pain in everyone's side, but that's another reason we love him

"No shit you dumbass" Shun called after him and we all left Shun's room with Shun and Ace yelling back and forth throughout the house

I'm not a dumb butt" Ace yelled

"why do I get the feeling that they are going to start fighting each other more?" Dad said

"Well your defiantly not a mother fucking smartass, your fucking stupid" Shun yelled

"Doesn't he realize there are children living here too" Mom said

"Dr. M his mind is a lot worse then that, though most of the cussing is pointed towards Ace." Angel said

"Shun, Ace Shut up" Fang yelled and they both shut up until Ace said

"Shun started it" and went outside

"typical Ace there" Mira said and we glanced outside, I saw Ace's girlfriend who also happened to be the biggest bitch in all of Watertown and I'll tell you this is more of a city then a town

"What's Waterfall Bitch doing here?" Hydron asked

"I don't know" I said

"Why's she so dressed up"

"I don't know" I said

"Why's Vincent with her" Hydron asked, I turned to look at him and the look in his eyes told me this was not one of his lies I spun back around to the window to see Ace on his back and that Vincent guy beating the shit out of him, only Ace wasn't fighting back, then Ace pushed Vincent off of him and said

"I loved you Sal, I truly did, don't you ever think that I'll ever be your friend again, don't you dare speak to me again. Shun was right about you"

"That Insane ninja doesn't know anything"

"no, your wrong he's one of the smartest people in our grad, he was right about you all along, him and Max, you are a bitch I was just to dumb to see it, Goodbye Selena. get lost." he then turned to the house a the bitch and her new boyfriend drove off I could tell he'd been crying, he didn't stop to tell us anything He just went straight to his and Hydron's room mom and dad had already left for work putting me and Dan in charge as always, Hydron was not locking himself up in his room like he always does.

"So your going to spend time with us today" Nudge said

"Ace needs sometime alone" Hydron said "I've been through the exact same thing multiple times"

"poor guy just got dumped for the first time, he's normal the heart breaker" Baron said, Ace didn't come down for lunch or dinner when mom and dad got home, he didn't even let Hydron into their bedroom so Hydron had o barrow a pair of Iggy's pajama's and sleep on the couch


	4. Shun's gay?

**I don't own Bakugan or MR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Shun's Gay?<strong>

Shun:

I got up just as Dr. M came in with Hydron who look very tired and I decided to be a pain "have a rough night, Royal-pain, Ace keep you up" I asked

"no, he wouldn't let me in to our room" Hy said

"What did you do to piss him off again" I said

I didn't do anything, it was his Ex's fault" Hydron said

"Sure it Hydron..." I said then caught what Hydron had said "wait Ex, did that dumbass break up with hi girl friend" I said and at that moment Dr. M decided to take my tempitrue but did the ear ne this time seeing that I was being sort of civil to Hydron this morning.

"Yeah, Ex, no he did not break up with waterfall, she and Vincent humming, her cheat boyfriend came over yesterday morning and she broke up with him, and he begged Waterfall and said he'd change whatever he did wrong and Vincent beat him up"

"that's nothing new for Hot-shot, I do that all the time" I said and Hydron sat down on the edge of my bed, he looked as if he couldn't stand up any longer he was so tired

"Okay, your good Shun, looks as if it passed" Dr. M said and I gave her thumb.s up

"Only the thing is, Shun, mouth-of-the-south didn't fight bake he let Vincent beat hi up for about two minute's then he pushed Humming off him, came in, went to our room and locked himself in it didn't even come out to eat." Hydron said, mouth-of-the-south was Hydron's nickname for Ace.

"Let me guess, you're only telling me this so I'll get him out of the room because your tired"

"you know me" he said with a sleepy grin, his eyes half closed and he yawned he looked like he was about to pass out

"alright, bud, lets go get Hot-shot out of his room" I said and we walked to their room. I knocked, well, more like pounded on the door "Ace open up"

"No, go away" he said he sounded like he was crying

"No, not till you open up this door, tell me what's wrong your crying"

"Why would I tell you, now go away"

"No, Hydron needs to sleep anyway" I said

"oh, darn, I cant believe I forgot about him yesterday, I was just to busy thinking about Selena, letting him in just slipped my mind oh my goodness I'm like so, so sorry, that I forgot about you Hydron"

"Alright, mouth-of-the-south stop talking and let me in" Hydron snapped

"calm down, prince I got to put some clothes on first, I'm in my birthday suet"

"Nice visual Hot-shot" I half whined and half laughed. I had seen the teal headed boy naked before, during our war, Ace just about raped, and I saw him naked when I busted in the room to save him, he was strapped over a chair too. I had to wrap him in a blanket to get him out of heir since I couldn't find his clothes, I could only find his gantlet and bakugan and we escaped, he was an emotional roller costar for three month after that, I was the only guy, who could get near without him freaking out, he still has spells of it and luckily it's only happen when the flock and adults haven't been around. the bakugan returned to their home and visit some. People tend to think that Elsa is my girlfriend, truth to be told, I don't like women like that, Elsa and I are childhood best friends she's always picked me up when ever I become depressed, she's always got me back up on my feet no matter what happens. She was that one person I could turn to and she wouldn't be mad at me no matter what I did, she never fussed at me to be careful like Dan does when I have one of my bad Idea's. although she did come of with the tittle "Master of Bad Idea's" for me, and she supports that I am Gay, and ever since I saved Ace I have had a extreme crush him

"You, aren't thinking of that time are you" Ace whispered in my ear as soon as he came out, he said it so soft I could barely hear him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it" I said and we walked down stairs, I took his hand in my good one; thank god this cat comes off in a few days, but he jerked away from me. smiled at him innocently, Ace gave me a glare. We went and sat on the couch, he laid his head on my shoulder and cried a little more for a few minutes "tell me what happed it'll help, it always helps to talk about it" I said as so he did just that

.

..

...

"you know some one that would nee hurt you" I said putting a hand under his chin, and he didn't pull away " I would never hurt you, love" I said to him then I kissed him, I expected to push me off him and run to baron or someone that knew I was gay, but he didn't, He kissed me back, I was enjoying it a lot but total just had to ruin the moment

Ace:

When Shun kissed me it was like all thoughts of Selena were gone, nothing mattered but me and him, I didn't fight against him, it felt so good. it felt so wrong, but as it was meant to be. I couldn't believe I had been so blind to not see that he has always been here, for five years now and I have not notice my one has been right in front of my eyes and I didn't see it. It was the best moment I had, had. better then any I had with Selena. I now knew that he was the one for me, and of course angel's dog had to stop us but I saw Dr.M walked into the room to, it was amazing we were alone in the den, must be a nice day

"ay, ay, ay, no kissing in my house" total said

"It's not your house it's Jeb and Dr. M's" shun said "I wonder wear Jeb put the paper" Shun said

"What did I just, walk in on, Shun, I thought you had a girlfriend, hell, I thought you were straight, I didn't know you were bisexual" Dr M said

"No, mum, Elsa is jus my best childhood friend, she has a boyfriend that's not be his name's Seth something, and I'm not Bisexual, I'm Gay"

"What!" Max said s she and the others came in

"And I cought them kissing, I mean they could of jut got a room" total said

"but then we wouldn't have the pleasure of telling you all" I said

"Ugh, boys dating other boys is just wrong" Total said and h totted out of the room

"Aw I think it's so cute" Nudge said I was biting my lip like I always did to keep from talking, being quiet is not easy

"What's going on" Fang said coming down the stairs

"What do you need now Fang" Max said

"I got Hot, and my legs are cramped up" Fang said

"Well go back to your room and I'll tell you what's going on" Max said

"our lives are about to change dramatically" Jeb sad


	5. now Hydron who's next

**I don't own Bakugan or MR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Now Hydron who's next<strong>

Ace:

"Shun, How long have you liked me?" I asked that night as we sat in his room. He looked up from where he was playing his muted keyboard with his good arm, he didn't want to wake any one , I suppose.

"For a while now, I guess. I think ever since I've meet you, definitely since you were... I'm not going to mention it" Shun said but I knew what he was going to say, since I was raped. That was the first and only time he's seen me nude.

"You don't think he'll ever comeback do you, Zenoheld, I mean, he wont come back will he"

"I don't know, I doubt that explosion really killed him, but if he... no when he does, there's no doubt that he'll return, it's just a matter of time, but when he does I wont let him hurt you not without a fight" Shun said

"Promise" I said

"Always, baby boy" Shun said getting up from his piano and pulling me onto his bed, he kissed the top of my head, I laid down next to him and he pulled the blankets over the both of us

"Don't you think we should turn the light out" I said

"oh yeah," he said getting up to turn out the light. When he got back in the bed, we had a little make-out session that lasted a while, i'll spare you the detail's.

.

..

...

"Ace Grit, Shuneul Kazami!" was what Shun and I woke up to the next morning, a mad Dr. M.

"What, all we were doing was seeping" I said

"yeah, we still have our clothes on" shun said, "Well, sort of, where'd my shirt go" Shun said

"Just shut up" I said

"Oh gosh, sorry when Angel told me... I geuss I shouldn't take anything she say like that too sirously" she said as she left the room

"now that's a wake up call" Shun said

"no kidding, but did she really think we would, you know what. we just started dating last night, i'm not that kind of a person"

"Yeah, but to them you are a playboy so she might of figured that you'd be that type of person" Shun said kissing my forehead

"So how long until you get that thing off?" I asked.

"the day after tomorrow" he said "now shoo I need to get dressed and so do you"

"okay, I hope Shadow didn't mess with my stuff" I said as I left Shun's room and went to my own, Shadow was Asleep still but he had no clotes on, Hydron was asleep too. I switched the light on and off a few times.

"What the hell Ace!" Hydron yelled

"Get up" I said

"Well you are deffently in a better mood today, did you really sleep with Shun last night"

"Maybe, now up. I think Ig's cooking breakfast. BTW fangs also better now so no ones sick"

"Okay" Hydron said and I noticed his voice sounded off

"Do you feel Okay" I asked

"I'm fine" Hydron croaked

"You don't sound like it, you sound like your sick"

"I'm not sick" Hydron said his voice cracking

"HaHaHa I doubt that prince Hahaha" Shadow said

"Huh" I said

"Hahaha he stayed up coughing all night last night hahaha he didn't sleep at all I et hahaha kept me up as well hahaha"

"How is this a laughing mater" I asked

"Uhh... I uhh" Shadow said

"your a hyena" I said pulling a purple shirt over my head, as Shadow climbed out of bed and manged to fall on a wad of his clothes

"Basically, ow that hurt" Shadow complained

"You know if cleaned up your area you wouldn't fall" Hydron said getting out of bed

"Stay in bed" I told him

"What?" he said

"I said stay in bed, you obviously don't feel well, you could of caught the cold shun had a few days ago, I'm going to go get Dr. M, Shadow ke sre he stays in bed" I said zipping my pants then walking down stairs "Hey Max" I called seeing Max when I walked into the den, she was on the couch stting next to fang and Shun. Lync was talking with Gazzy and angel, Volt was reading a book, and Dan was talking to Drago, the others weren't in the room... wait hold up Drago. did they get here this morning.

"Ace" Percival said coming over to me "Drago, I and the others have decided to return to you all, it gets too quiet with out you" he said

"Thanks buddy." I said walking over to Max "Max" I said poking her

"What!" she snapped

"Shesh no need to be snappy" I said

"Ugh, what do you want Ace" She asked sounding annoyed

"Where is Dr. M and Jeb"

"They already left for work, and Ella's already at school, it's Monday geinus, now what did you need" She said

"I think Hydron's sick"

"Great" she said "just what I need"; note the sarcasm

"Well if he's sick we should probably get the thermometer and take his tempitrue or something just to be sure" Dylan said

"Okay, Fang your helping me, the rest of you stay down here" Max said and she and Fang went up stairs next thing we heard was Hydron screaming

"I"M NOT SICK" and a door slamming

"he's sick" Max said coming back down with Fang," and he's a little brat"

"you can thank his father for that, Zenohleds the one who made him a spoiled brat" Mira said

"Yeah that's true, I still cant believe that we won the war, but for some reason I still feel as if it isn't over and it's hard for me to forget what almost happened I geuss that's why I feel like it's not finished, I feel like Zenoheld somehow survivend the blast and is out there plotting his next-" I was cut off by shun kissing me

"Get a room" Dan said

"Shut up" I said

"I cant believe you just said that" Shun said

"Wait what almost happened to you during the war?" Max asked and I paled

"Ace are you okay" Fang asked

"I'm fine" I said then feinted


	6. Ace's secret

**I don't own Bakugan or MR.  
>BTW I made Shun seizer prone and I decided that Shun and BVR and the flock do not go to school<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Ace's terrifying Secret<strong>

**Fang:**

"What almost happened?" Max asked Ace and the boy became vey pale as pale as snow and looked as if he might feint

"Are you okay" Total asked keeping his distance from Shun but trying to get near Ace. Shun once put Total in the freezer so Total does not come near him to often.

"I'm fi..." Ace feinted, Shun moved to catch Ace but tripped over Total and ended up landing on Ace.

"Total!" Angel said

"Sorry" he said Gazzy rolled Shun off of Ace and put Ace on the couch and Max helped Shun over to the reclining chair

"Ow, my arm" Shun said

"Gazzy, get Shun an ice pack, Total stay out of the way, Iggy go check on Hydron go see if he wants anything, Angel keep Total out of the way, no nudge you do that, Angel see if you can wake Ace up Dan go get Shun some pain medicine or something" max said giving orders

"No, no use" Angel said

"Okay, Fang go call Kato tell him that Ace feinted" Max said Kato is Marucho's butler that lives a few blocks away that's paid to watch over Marucho he came here before when Ace feinted before after a prank and once when Shun had a seizer after a prank that involved strode lights, that's how we found out he was seizer prone and that's why he doesn't drive I dialed Kato's number from my cell, he has all of our numbers

"Hello mister Fang" Kato said Kato always calls us mister amd miss

"Hey Kato, Ace feinted"

"Be there soon" Kato said hanging up I saw Lync walk to the door not even five minutes later Kato was here "Okay where is he" Kato asked

"In here Kato" Max called Kato went over to Ace's side and whispered something in Ace's ear

"I'm up!" Ace said

"Now, how about answering that question what almost happened to you"

"uhh, well uhh, I was umm, almost raped but Shun saved me" Ace said getting up and going to sit in Shun's lap and we heard Hydron yell

"NO! IGGY! I DONT WANT AYTHING! LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!"

"Oh my gosh!" Nudge gasped

"I'm sorry I asked" Max said

"It's okay, I guess I needed to tell you at some point" Ace said

"Val, and Jeb know, I told them" Kato said "i suppose you kids wouldn't mind if I stayed for a bi would you?" Kato asked

"No Kato we would love for you to stay" I said Kao looked over to Shun

"Shuneul, boy what did you do to your arm"

"Ace and I got into a little fight and I bruised the bone" Shun said

"And now you two are snuggling, I don't understand the two of you... oh wait, your going out now, I remember Ace's post on Facebook an all of his other social media cites"

"Yes, we are" Shun said kissing Ace

"Ugh" Ace's Bakugan said

"So where is Hydron" Kato asked us

"He's sick" Lync said

"Oh boy the last time he got sick... let's just say it wasn't fun for anyone, i'm going to go see him" Kato said

"It's true" the Resistance and vexos said

"Jinx!" Shun and Ace said

"Jinx again" Shun said

"Darn it" Ace said

Kato:

I went up the stairs and walked into Hydron's room he was hide under the covers. "Hydron hiding is not going to do you any good, are you hungry or anything" I said

"Leave me alone"

"Okay but if you need anything just call" I said and went back down stairs, Iggy was headed back up to check on him again I put my hand across and stopped him "if the kid needs anything he'll call, till then just let him be and if he doesn't eat today, that's his fault" I said, and my phone buzzed telling me one of the kids had updated their twitter, most likely Ace or Nudge. I checked it and it was Ace

**'Oh-M-vestin-Gee my birthday is tomorrow and not one person has hinted at a party, I hope they haven't forgotten but how could they I have been counting down the Days all month they should know I hate simple things, what can I say, I'm a classy boy'**

I just laughed, yeah there was a party it was going to be at my place, it was Ace's sixteenth birthday and Shun turns 18 next week. Then shun tweeted

**' his Royal-pain-in-the-ass has come down with something and has been yelling his head off today, my gosh never have I heard such yelling in my life except from my deadbeat dad and his bitch of a wife. hopefully Hydron will be beter for Ace's birthday tomarow if he has what I had he should fine, but knowing his luck he's probably got the flu or something but I don't have any room to talk I have just as much luck as a stormtropper has aim, by the way I finally have one thousand followers, never thought I could do it, Ace really does know his way around social media. _#lovemybaby_.'**

I sat down in the chair and turned on the TV the kids all texting on there phones I turned my notifications of I didn't need to read all there tweets after a while I scrolled down Shuns most recent tweets and response

**' Shun Kazami, I would of thought you be smarter than this, Ace grit is way to good for you and I will get him back'**

**'Hell no bitch you dumped him for another man, so he moved on I was there for him and I always will be'**

**'Yeah but you are an insane ninja'**

**'you shouldn't go picking fights with people Kazami'**

**'I don't pick my fights my fights pick me'**

**'this is no over'**

**'Okay people, I here got a problem if your following Salena Waterfall stop she has started a twitter war, I'm want to make sure she has little to no followers left after I'm done _#twitterwar_'**

I heard the door shut and the kids parents were home and Ella "Hello Val, you should know that, Ace feinted today and Hydron's sick, and uhh, shun has got involved in a twitter war" I said

"okay thanks would you like to stay for dinner" Val said

"yes I would, thank you" I said


End file.
